


Зеркало

by Madra_Rua



Category: Full Metal Alchemist (FMA)
Genre: F/M, Gen, ангст, быт на войне, поиск, тигель
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madra_Rua/pseuds/Madra_Rua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Страшно на войне умирать. Еще страшнее на войне - жить. То, чего никогда не было, но что вполне могло бы быть.<br/>Лиза и Зольф по две стороны амальгаммы<br/>Ишвар</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Песком и пеплом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Семнадцатилетняя дочь Хоукая, доверив тайну своего отца (себя?) юному Мустангу и в ответ получившая "спасибо", идет добровольцем на Ишварскую войну.
> 
> POV Лизы

Она молчала, когда беженцы уползали в Аэруго, роняя на синий, как пепел, песок ненужные вещи, лохмотья, обувь, больных и обессилевших собратьев. Струйка гнилой воды, думала она, нездоровая змея, с которой сыпались на дорогу паршивые чешуйки. Те, кому не повезло погибнуть при штурме города. А часовые старательно смотрят в сторону и как будто не замечают глубоких следов, ведущих из города: ветер лениво складывает их, сравнивая с окружающей пустыней; скоро не останется совсем.  
Внизу на костре добрые люди грели тушенку прямо в банках, болтали и грелись, больше светом, чем настоящим теплом от огня, конечно: огня слишком мало, дров вообще не найдешь, сухое топливо, как и прочие необходимые вещи, снабженцы поставляли регулярно и в нужном количестве (только вот непонятно, кому), а на то, чтобы жечь мебель и книги из домов захваченного города им не хватало цинизма. Ничего, ночи теплые, можно же, в конце концов, подвигаться.  
Она потерла ладони между собой, сунула в лодочку нос, подышала. Внизу, от разрушенных каменных стен и до горизонта, едва уловимо, но непрерывно изменяемая ветром, как живая, простиралась пустыня. Хоукай из своей невысокой башни видела ее всю, накрытую черным платком ночного неба, пустоты и холода.  
Хорошие люди у костра полевой кухни закинули в котелки остатки риса, тушенка нагрелась – сообщил теплый воздух, поднимаясь снизу. Снайпер улыбнулась, но не отвлеклась от наблюдения за своим сектором. Через полчасика ее сменят, к тому моменту горячий ужин не только будет готов, но и приятно остынет.

Хлопок, ужасающе громкий, пронзивший вибрацией грудную клетку, едва не заставил выронить винтовку. Скупым движением Хоукай повернула голову, ощупывая взглядом весь участок своего наблюдения: ничего. Ни зарева, ни дыма, ни черных червячков-теней, ползущих под одеялом темно-синей ночи.  
Боковым зрением она различила в лагере движение и, не выдержав наконец, высунула голову из башни, чтобы посмотреть. Бесполезное действие, отсюда ей все равно ничего не было понятно, и Хоукай снова затаилась в ожидании смены.

Часа через полтора, согретая ужином и успокоенная слухами («Да баллон с газом для офицерских примусов рванул! Город все равно захвачен, если бы это и была ишваритская диверсия, мы бы уже знали, а так офицерье сидит по своим палаткам и не колыхается»), Хоукай взялась было перебирать винтовку, но, отжав затвор, задумалась. Прошлым утром их часть прикомандировали к группе государственных алхимиков для обеспечения огневого прикрытия во время штурма. Накануне, разумеется, все были заняты подготовительными работами, но сейчас бой закончился, и смешно и обидно было бы упустить возможность встретиться со старыми знакомыми (спать ей не хотелось, Ребекка заступила в караул, от близости «цепных псов» беспокойно шевелилось в животе волнение).  
Не осознавая, что делает, Хоукай провела указательным пальцем вдоль ствола. Она могла бы пойти к давнему, хоть и не очень близкому товарищу, ученику ее отца, который по воле случая оказался именно в этой группе. Могла, но не хотела: у него появились свои друзья, свои твердые взгляды на мир и свои цели, к которым он шел уверенно, но несколько… не глядя по сторонам, что ли? Снайпер неуютно повела плечами, будто на спине ее лежало нечто неприятное (призрачная память об ожоговой боли, память об обнажении сокровенного; память о предательстве). Нет, она совершенно точно не хотела видеть Мустанга; но кроме него, был у нее среди армейской элиты еще один, весьма примечательный знакомый.  
Она вернула деталь на место, натянула опостылевшие ботинки и вышла на дорожку к лагерю офицеров.

\- Можно? – она откинула полог палатки и заглянула внутрь.  
\- Мм?  
Багровый алхимик сидел на складном парусиновом стуле, закинув ноги на запечатанный ящик, в кителе, наброшенном поверх майки, и читал книгу при свете керосиновой лампы.  
\- Ты…  
\- Вообще да, занят, но ты же пришла, - так и не обернувшись, он отложил книгу, ввернул в банку из-под консервов едва раскуренную папиросу.  
\- Можешь стоять, конечно, если ноги за вахту не устали, но, если что, в углу ящик есть под брезентом.  
Снаружи раздались голоса, два офицера прошли мимо палатки быстрым шагом, сдержанно, как при большой спешке, что-то обсуждая.  
\- Ты знаешь, что это был за взрыв?  
\- Аа, так ты за сплетнями. Знаю.  
Она поерзала по брезенту, но продолжения не дождалась.  
\- И что же?  
\- Это государственная тайна, я не могу ее тебе рассказать.  
Между ними, между ней и его спиной, едва разбавленная скользким мутным светом керосинки, висела темнота, где сталкивались ее неприязнь пополам с любопытством и его насмешливая снисходительность, склеенные неожиданным и дерзким для обоих "ты". Некоторое время они дышали в этой молчаливой напряженной темноте, одна не находя, другой не желая находить слов.  
\- Это не уйдет дальше меня, обещаю.  
\- Детский сад.  
Но его тянуло рассказать, хотя бы для того, чтобы снова припечатать грязным армейским ботинком ее идеалы.  
\- Хорошо. Как ты знаешь, среди государственных алхимиков есть некий Гильберт Вассенхауф, известный тебе как Плавящий камни алхимик. Он использует для своих реакций преобразования кремний, в большом количестве содержащийся в местном песке. Однако командование не совсем довольно эффективностью Вассенхауфа, и он решился увеличить массовую долю магния в субстанции. Я только не уверен, что он провел предварительные расчеты, но кого вообще интересуют формулы на бумаге, правда?  
\- Что с ним? – у нее в горле вспух сухой комок.  
\- Понятия не имею, его «исследования» лишены для меня практической ценности.  
\- Он … жив?  
\- Кажется. Ты все еще считаешь чужие жизни?  
Снова шорох брезента в углу.  
\- Ну тогда подумай над тем, что он проводил свои опыты не в изолированном помещении с толстыми стенами, а рядом с лагерем, таких, как ты, солдат. А если бы магний привезли не сегодня вечером, а, например, сегодня утром, то не удержался бы и попробовал прямо во время штурма. Опять же, когда его окружали такие же, как ты, солдаты, которые его, вообще-то, защищают. Или не думай, какая вам разница, как и когда умирать за нас и свое правительство.  
Она сжала кулаки, сжала зубы, сжала себя всю, чтобы не броситься и не ударить его.  
\- Иди спать, маленькая Хоукай. От того, что тебе что-то не нравится, оно не исчезнет. 

_(несколько дней спустя)_  
\- Ох, ведь это надо! Новые сапоги – и не налезают!  
Хрипловатый голос далеко и свободно разносился по спящему в этот предрассветный час лагерю. Лиза неожиданно проснулась, вчистую, и от нечего делать стала слушать плаксивые одинокие, как выстрелы, фразы солдата.  
\- Эххехех, - кряхтел он, видимо, пытаясь впихнуть ногу в слишком маленькую для него колодку. – А ну-ка, а если мы…  
348ая пехотная, вспомнилось Лизе. Они сегодня идут в разведманевр, на рассвете должны уже выступить. Этот-то чего копается?  
\- Пойдем, вернешься – вставишь распялки, - другой голос, более тихий и спокойный, однако же, раздавался также отчетливо.  
\- Ну да, а хотелось сейчас в новье. В хороших сапогах – и помирать не страшно.  
\- В хороших сапогах жить хочется, еще дезертируешь! Пойдем.  
Солдат рассмеялся истерически, зашуршал одеждой, скаткой, глухо стукнула упавшая винтовка (Лиза поморщилась).  
\- А как ты думаешь, Винко, мы…  
\- Да чтоб ты сдох! – не выдержал кто-то за пару коек от Лизы, перекрыв окончание фразы. – Поспать не дает, - и дальше неразборчиво, бессвязно, возвращаясь в теплый утренний сон.

Из 348й пехотной не вернулся никто. Лизу трясло. Никто. Из целой роты. Ушедшей в разведманевр. Никто.  
Неизвестно по каким каналам до младшего командного состава просочились слухи о том, что случилось ночью на участке Шавалы-Киях, и дальше информацию стали передавать бережно, стараясь не исказить ни слова, чтобы сохранить в памяти подвиг собратьев и передать потомкам, когда война закончится.  
В условиях строгой конспирации 348я рота должна была в два ночных перехода по границе восьмого и одиннадцатого квадратов достичь города Тифиса и, пользуясь эффектом неожиданности, взять город силами роты, либо нанести возможно больший ущерб продовольственным складам и колодцам. В случае серьезного сопротивления в бой не вступать, раствориться в ночной пустыне.  
Казалось бы, ничего сложного. Лиза царапала подушечки пальцев о шершавый край ящика, на котором сидела. Ничего сложного, ничего нового, такие вылазки иногда совершались, особенно в конце войны, когда перестали считаться с совестью и начали присматриваться к прежде неприемлемым средствам.  
Тифис несколько отстоял от линии фронта и оси передвижения армий; кроме того, с двух сторон он был окружен каменистой почвой. В Тифисе, за счет все тех же скал, на поверхность выходило множество холодных ключей – ишвариты устроили в городе значительное количество колодцев и продовольственных складов. Захват города пережал бы артерию ишварской армии, и без того сражавшейся на одной вере.  
Однако что-то случилось, и 348ая не дошла до города. Слухи утверждали, что солдаты попали в засаду на рассвете второго дня там, где Шавалы краешком захватывали солончаки. В лагере говорили о миражах, наведенных ишварскими боевыми жрецами из лучей восходящего солнца и зеркала соли. Так или иначе, расположение своего лагеря аместрийцы не выдали, и предпочти пасть все как один, но не сдаться в плен. И все, как один, пали.

Зольф равнодушно посмотрел на нее поверх книги.  
\- Только не хнычь, - сказал он наконец. Лиза отлепила взгляд от пола.  
\- А ты ведь встретил их.  
Он приподнял кончики бровей. Книга явно занимала его больше, чем маленькая блондинка с ее общечеловеческими трагедиями.  
\- Ты видел, что произошло, - осознание затопило ее.  
\- Да.  
Лиза с жаром подалась вперед, стиснула края защитного соуба. Она ждала рассказала, пусть о том, что алхимик опоздал и не смог ничего сделать, пусть совсем короткого. Сердце билось, предвкушая близость откровения. Багровый пожал острыми плечами.  
\- Они нарушили приказ.  
\- И ты…  
\- _Я_ следовал инструкции, - он окончательно потерял интерес к девочке и опустил взгляд обратно в книгу. – Если бы эти тупые скоты думали головой, а не национальным пафосом, или, что еще лучше, не думали вообще, потому что для интеллектуальной деятельности над ними поставлены офицеры, а прямо подчинялись указаниям, как и положено рядовым солдатам, они бы аккуратно обогнули Хелег-Вал, незамеченными прошли в трех километрах от города и подобрались бы к главным воротам Тифиса, взяли бы его еще теплым. Одна рота могла завершить войну за несколько часов. Но нет.  
Он мазнул пальцем по нижней губе, перевернул страницу.  
\- Лейтенанту 348й роты показалось, что он очень умный, а в штабе сидят все глупые. И что картографы местности не знают, а он один знает. Он решил срезать, в результате не только попал в зыбучие пески и погиб сам, утащив за собой сколько-то человек, пока они не сообразили, во что вляпались. Он не только оставил роту без офицера, обладающего картами и зачатками командирских навыков, но и подвел деморализованных солдат с двумя дезориентированными сержантами практически под стены Хелег-Вала.  
Случайно оказалось так, что я возвращался с задания через тот сектор (я и мой отряд). Мы услышали стрельбу и решили подойти посмотреть, - Багровый усмехнулся жестко, - Это выглядело так мило: лохмотья аместрийской армии стекаются к маленькому Хелег-Валу, рассчитывая одним внезапным ударом снести небольшой гарнизон города и потом отдохнуть в комфорте, а командованию вместо одного взятого населенного пункта преподнести другой. Разница? Никакой разницы. За исключением того, что Тифис - это продовольствие и вода, которых у аместрийцев тоже не то чтобы излишки, а Хелег-Вал - просто старая крепость, - он широко зевнул, прикрывшись согнутым запястьем. – Ты никогда не видела Белые Башни Хелег-Вала, Хоукай? – вдруг спросил он. Она в ярости стиснула зубы, но продолжала молчать. – И не увидишь. Больше никто не увидит. Ни маленькую Сохеб, ни высокую Тер-Тагарат, ни Клаганди. Ни знаменитых ажурных мостов, которые их соединяли, и которые называли за красоту «соляными».  
Скука снова затянула его взгляд. Он прихлопнул лежащий на столе портсигар, на ощупь вытащил двумя пальцами папиросу. После достал из кармана брюк зажигалку, встряхнул, щелкнул колесиком. Досадливо встряхнул еще раз, снова щелкнул; прикурил. Кончик папиросы затянулся красным огоньком и медленно погас без воздушной тяги.  
\- Так или иначе. Не то, чтобы красноглазые ждали нападения, но на движение в свою сторону среагировали верно. Кое-кто из завоевателей попытался бежать назад, другие ввязались в бой - что, напомню, запрещено было прямым приказом командования. Я вмешался.  
"Зачем?" пылал и бился в голове вопрос, "Целый город. Зачем?". Лиза глотала его, сводя брови. Багровый внимательно и глубоко смотрел в ее глаза, словно медленно заливал в череп плавленое золото. Его книга упала с колен. Его ладони сжались и распрямились непроизвольно, растягивая татуированную кожу.  
\- Хелег-Вал – достаточно маленький городок, ишварское командование не могло не предполагать, что рано или поздно мы его займем. И так получилось, что наша разведка пропустила мимо своих чутких ушей важное сообщение о сосредоточении в Хелег-Вале ишварских сил. Я успел раздавить город до того, как они подготовили удар. Ну, и доблестные аместрийские солдаты, растревожившие осиное гнездо, попали под раздачу, тут я ничего не мог поделать.  
"Ты поступила бы также", - поняла она, вдруг и очень ясно.  
\- Но теперь этого не случится.  
\- Нет, - его взгляд снова затянулся желтоватой коркой равнодушия, - Однако склады и колодцы Тифиса по-прежнему остались в руках ишваритов.  
Лиза соскользнула с ящика, попеременно припадая на подгибающиеся ноги, чтобы разогнать кровь. Ты поступила бы также.  
Зольф наклонился за книгой.  
\- Лекция окончена, маленькая Хоукай. Ты можешь вернуться в расположение своей части, пока твой непосредственный командир не объявил розыск пропавшего снайпера.

Тина откусила от коржика большой кусок, подставив под подбородок ладошку, чтобы не уронить ни одной сахарной крупинки. Грязная щека оттопырилась под сухим сладким куском.  
\- М! - кое-как смяв и проглотив непрожеванный коржик, она привстала и замахала свободной рукой, - Лиз! Иди сюда быстрее!  
Еще не в себе после беседы с Багровым, Хоукай на автомате свернула с дороги к костру.  
\- `от, дижжи! – прошамкала Тина, протягивая ей половинку коржика.  
\- Это что?  
\- Это к нам в гости пришли саперы. С подарками.  
Лиза прикоснулась к шершавой печеньке, к подушечкам пальцев прилипли белесые прозрачные крошки. Лиза поднесла их к губам.  
\- Ммм?  
Это был чистый сахар (то есть, не чистый; разумеется, нет, полуочищенный тростниковый субстрат, но сахар, не заменитель со вкусом солидола). Лиза поняла, что расплачется – так щипало глаза.  
\- Ничего, - сглотнув, ответила она. – Спасибо.  
\- Здорово, правда? – Тина поднесла ко рту свой кусок коржика, но удержалась. – Мартин сказал, на подводу офицерскую напал ишварский патруль, конвой перебил, но тут подоспели наши 440я и 397я, отогнали, те совсем чуть-чуть успели забрать. Говорят, у них целый мешок таких коржиков.  
\- Да. Здорово, - Лиза бережно сняла кончиком языка крупинки, чтобы не просыпать по дороге. – Спасибо.  
\- Ой, брось. Если хочешь, подожди со мной, сейчас Мартин вернется с товарищами. Они наверняка еще чего-нибудь принесут.  
\- Нет, я пойду. Надо поспать.  
\- Хорошо, как знаешь, - Тина пожала плечами под кителем, который был ей велик и стоял колом в плечах от застарелой и ничем не выводимой грязи и крови. – Доброй ночи.  
\- Доброй, - крепко сжав в ладони коржик, Лиза поплелась к своей палатке.  
Она никогда сладкое не любила, отец не баловал. Но, оставшись одна, в вонючей духоте палатки, Лиза достала коржик, который было завернула и спрятала, с благоговением прикоснулась к опустевшей корочке. На фронте сладкого не давали совсем, только офицерам, шоколад, по большим знаменательным датам. Осознавая, что уровень глупых слез достиг предела и вот-вот прорвется, Лиза вцепилась зубами в сухой терпкий бисквит.

\- Помоги мне.  
Лиза замерла на пороге с зажатым в руке краем полога. Багровый скрючился над столом, от напряжения задерживая дыхание, как будто пытался вытащить что-то очень тугое.  
\- Ну?  
Картинки одна страшней другой промелькнули в голове Лизы так быстро, что она не успела их осмыслить, бросаясь на помощь алхимику.  
Он прижимал к животу кое-как отмытый армейский ботинок и что-то от него отдирал.  
\- Зольф?  
\- Пятку подержи, - выдохнул он. Лиза вцепилась в прорезиненный каблук, потянула на себя, Кимбли одной рукой обхватил помеху, другой отталкивал от себя подошву. Через почти полминуты натужных усилий нечто плавно вышло из подошвы.  
\- Ффу, - выдохнул Багровый.  
\- Что там? – Лиза отложила ботинок, чтобы размять онемевшие до боли пальцы.  
\- Какой-то кусок арматуры. Не важно. Дай мне его.  
Хоукай отдала продырявленный и как будто пожеванный ботинок, и теперь только заметила, что стол, собранный из пустых ящиков и застеленный куском брезента, был тщательно разглажен, а на поверхности его мелом был нанесен круг преобразования.  
\- Что это?  
\- Шутишь? – алхимик положил ботинок в центр круга, достал откуда-то снизу и рядом поставил его пару. – Отойди, пожалуйста.  
Одно движение, знакомое свечение реакции – и вот на столе вместо пары ботинок оказалась… пара ботинок.  
\- Что это?  
\- Хоукай, это обувь.  
Придерживая за задники, он показал ботинки ближе: совершенно новые, почти чистые, не дырявые и не разношенные.  
\- Ты… починил их?  
\- Не совсем, - убедившись, что девушка налюбовалась, алхимик поставил ботинки на пол. – Починил, подогнал под свой размер, чуть-чуть изменил внешний вид, чтобы были похожи на форменную аместрийскую обувь.  
\- Что?...  
Лиза осознала, что ботинок до трансформации был ишварский. Помятый, грязный, с застрявшей арматурой ишварский ботинок.  
\- Где ты его взял?  
\- М?  
\- Кто был тот, с кого ты снял его?  
\- Я, знаешь ли, забыл поинтересоваться его именем. Он, знаешь ли, был уже мертв. Возможно, от твоей же пули, Соколиный Глаз.  
Он казался близко, на расстоянии локтя, смотрел ей в глаза. И он, и она дышали тяжело от гнева. Лиза не выдержала.  
От громкого хлопка словно лопнула пленка приличия, в желтых глазах мелькнуло отражение луны, которой боятся оборотни и мертвецы. Зольф прикоснулся к горящей щеке.  
\- Я скажу тебе, маленькая Хоукай, что оставить покойнику все его обмундирование гнить вместе с ним в могиле или сгореть на погребальном костре – очень правильно. Еще правильней было бы туда же положить паек и запас воды. Живым ведь хватает. Ты бы так и сделала, потому что ты не знаешь, что аместрийские сапожники делают обувь для аместрийской земли, в песках Ишвара нужно носить ишварские ботинки, у них другой протектор подошвы и другая вентиляция. Но ты не слушай меня. Главное – это соблюсти приличия. Перед теми, кто уже не оценит.  
Ей стало стыдно. За себя, перед ним, за него, перед собой, перед безвестным погибшим ишваритом, после смерти подвергнувшимся надругательству, перед своими однополчанами и всеми ишваритами.  
\- Только не хнычь, - Зольф повернулся к столу, внимательно рассматривая, не нужно ли стереть остатки мела. Лиза вышла из его палатки, вскинув голову и крепко закусив губу.

Снова дни потекли бурые, однообразные, скучные. Государственных алхимиков отправили дальше вглубь страны (мельком она увидела Мустанга, когда они выходили маршем из лагеря), полк Лизы – на север, сдерживать новую волну партизанского движения. Для них война как будто заснула.  
Вылазки стали крайне редки, дозоры превратились в борьбу с тупой дремотой. Кончилось тем, что через неделю ишварских партизан ждали с нетерпением: хоть какое-то развлечение.  
Солдаты из пятой роты поймали тушканчика, соорудили ему клетку, привязь и ошейник из чьего-то ремня. Нарекли Уничтожающим Траву Алхимиком, сокращенно Утькой. Как полагается, сначала все смеялись и крутили пальцами у виска, предлагая к полевому медику обратиться, а потом постепенно то один пайку на кусочки крошит, то другой вьется вокруг Утьки с протянутой ладошкой. Был безвестный тушкан пустыни, стал полковой талисман, рядовой армии Аместрис Ута Дезерто. Кто-то из медсестер даже сшил ему форменный берет.

Неправильно было бы сказать, что _та_ встреча была последней: недели две спустя в расположение на полтора суток заглянул отряд Серебряного и Багрового.  
У Лизы крутило живот, страшно, невыносимо. Ее бросало в пот от этой боли, и казалось, что это не закончится никогда, никогда не рассеются красные и черные пятна, плавающие перед глазами. Ребекка сделала ей горячего чаю с ничем. Лизу тошнило. Лизе хотелось вывернуться наизнанку и вытащить из себя этот камень с острыми гранями, что мучил ее изнутри. Несколько часов, она ходила будто пьяная, и даже думать не могла ни о чем. Тина подменила ее на вахте, как они делали обычно. Ребекка незаметно затирала за ней на песке черно-ржавые кляксы, как они делали обычно.  
Воды нет. Стирать нечем. Заскорузлые от крови тряпки размачивали выпрошенными на полевой кухне опивками, выжимали, высушивали тайком на задворках, чтобы использовать еще раз. Казалось, что между ног лежит корявое бревно. Лиза свернулась в маленький, маленький комочек и заскулила, чтобы отвлечь от боли пылающий мозг.  
Через пару дней, когда алхимики ушли, она услышала краем уха, как кто-то ругался, сколько окурков осталось после Багрового. Лиза удивилась, как можно столько курить в подобную жару.

Они все окружили Майку, как бы дружеской поддержкой и неумелым молчанием. Тина гладила ее по спине, незаметно пытаясь забрать винтовку из нервных пальцев. Майка всхлипывала сухо и повторяла обрывки слов, глотая горлом горячий воздух. Она убила человека. Убила. Вы не понимаете? Живого человека. Вот так стоял, рядом, а она – в упор. И кровь на нее брызнула, красная, теплая, человек упал. Майя смотрела на себя, на ржавые точечки, пестревшие на соубе, и снова зарыдала. В глаза смотрел, а в глазах его страх, обычный, человеческий, и, может быть, там еще была…  
\- Прекрати.  
Не повышая голоса, не смягчая интонацию жалостью. Девушки обернулись на Лизу, даже Майя от неожиданности будто вернулась в сознание.  
\- Прекрати, - повторила Лиза с ноткой раздражения. – Это война. Мы здесь для того, чтобы... делать это. Все мы.  
\- Но.. но … но…  
Вот-вот, и снова ее затянет истерика. Лиза в два шага приблизилась и наотмашь ударила ее по щеке.  
\- Без «но». Это не курорт и не институт для благородных девиц. Нам приходится выполнять приказы, чтобы сохранить жизнь себе и тем, кто за нашими спинами. Иногда для этого приходится убивать. Это война.  
Майка посмотрела на нее как-то … по-другому, как если бы почувствовала удар только сейчас. Словно разверзлись небеса, обрушив на Лизу ледяной ливень: она увидела Багрового, его холодные довольные глаза, услышала слова, которые он говорил ей, а теперь говорил ее однополчанке, ее же устами.  
\- Прости, - проговорила она, не замечая, как ярко краснеет, - но это так.  
Тина наконец-то отняла у подруги винтовку и передала за спинами однополчан, а затем обняла Майю обеими руками. И остальные расшевелились, стали успокаивать, что-то рассказывать, и Лиза вместе с другими приговаривала что-то, лишь бы шел ровный гул человеческого голоса, убаюкивающий тяжкую рану. Майка вцепилась в рукав Тины, что зверек, вытащенный из капкана. Ее еще ждут комары, помнила Лиза, не раз убитый ею ишварит придет в девичьи сны, прежде чем зарубцуется первый серьезный шрам на детской душе.  
Ее еще ждут кошмары, и краска запылала сильнее на Лизиных щеках. В той темноте, что живет внутри каждого и не имеет очертаний, стали проступать острые черты ее нечаянного собеседника.

Однажды, во время ночной вахты Лиза заметила шевеление на границе лагеря. Она окликнула – съежившаяся фигура не ответила, только переместилась необычно быстро в сторону. Лиза выстрелила на поражение.  
«Ты все правильно сделала», - едко лился в голове голос, до отвращения похожий на голос Багрового. «Ты четко следовала инструкции. Если бы это был враг, ты бы предотвратила диверсию. Молодец, маленькая Хоукай».  
Ее никто не винил, но, когда полк собрался вокруг маленькой ямки, куда в молчании опустили завернутую в тряпицу тушку Утьки, на нее избегали смотреть. Как будто нет ее.  
Тошно на душе, невыносимо. Лиза выпросила наряд на кухне, чтобы хоть занять руки. Не ее вина, что ремешок перетерся, что тушкан услышал зов родного дома и поскакал на просторы, что запутался в чьем-то плащ-палатке и вынужден был его волочить за собой по земле. Не ее вина.  
«Отчего же стены грызть хочется, Зольф?»  
И словно видела, как он равнодушно приподнимает плечи. «Ты ничего не можешь исправить, маленькая Хоукай. Тогда зачем ты об этом думаешь?». И Лиза старалась не думать, вскрывая тупым ножом мятую консервную банку.

Война окончена.  
Окончена война.  
Стоя больными коленями в сухой злой земле, политой кровью, исковерканной, много раз плавленой, давленой, топтаной, рытой, Лиза плакала. Сколько дней. Сколько людей. Сколько детей. Сколько прекрасных песен, удивительных открытий, чудесных картин – не родится. Сколько жен останется без мужей, дочерей без отцов, домов – без хозяев.  
Она протянула руку и замерла, не смея прикоснуться к свежей могилке, которую сама насыпала над еще_одним_ребенком (кто, если не она?).  
Ее милосердие на войне – стрелять в голову (или сердце). Ее милосердие сейчас, ее запоздалое извинение – эти маленькие могилки, чтобы хищникам не достались детские кости, чтобы хоть в смерти отдать им дань уважения.  
«Ты был не прав, Зольф».  
Несколько трещинок в табличке, без дат, без имен – она не знала их имена.  
«Ты был не прав. Вся твоя философия, такая стройная, такая умная, помогающая выжить в аду, вся твоя армейская философия ученого чудовища, машины без души – это пыль. Если бы все было так, люди не смогли бы выжить. А мы – выживем, и построим новый мир, и искупим нашу вину перед этой страной.  
Ты был не прав. И потому – сейчас ты мертв».  
Слезы лились густо, крупно, омывая щеки, стекая на шею, под грязный китель. Окончена.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песок и пепел - это не только то, что окружает Лизу - это абразивы.


	2. Огнем и солью

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ты такая смешная, маленькая Хоукай. Из часа своего свободного времени каждый день ты проводишь сорок минут в моей палатке. Я должен бы угостить тебя сгущенкой, у меня стоит целый ящик. Я не люблю сладкое, а тебе, семнадцатилетней дурочке, было бы полезно, мундир бы не болтался, как на швабре.  
>  Но я не стану.  
> У меня есть стул, складной, из парусины, но ты сидишь на ящике, тощей жесткой задницей на занозистых досках. Это твой выбор, Хоукай, ты делаешь его сама, я тебе не отец и не брат, чтобы направлять.  
> И все же ты приходишь именно за этим._
> 
> POV Зольфа

_\- Можно?  
\- Мм? _  
И ты заходишь.   
Скажи, маленькая Хоукай, зачем каждый раз спрашивать разрешения, если ты уже на пороге, мнешь в грязных усталых руках брезент моей палатки? Скажи, почему не требуешь парусинового стула для своей одеревеневшей продрогшей задницы, довольствуясь ящиком в углу? Почему, маленькая Хоукай? Семнадцать лет, девочка, тебе семнадцать лет, пора самой выносить за собой горшок и не ждать, что за тебя все сделают.  
Когда ты это поймешь, я сделаю тебе чаю со сгущенкой, у меня ее много, накопился целый ящик (на котором ты сидишь), а тебе бы не повредило немного глюкозы: может, мундир бы не так неприлично болтался на плечах. Когда ты это поймешь и потребуешь, я налью коньяку тебе в стакан, как равной. Может быть, тогда мы поговорим. А пока, будь добра, слушай и не ерзай.  
Я нашел в походной библиотеке удивительную книгу – «Архитектура XV-XVI веков в центральном регионе Ишвара», издание 1875 года, мягкая обложка, кое-каких страниц не хватает, потому что переплет рассохся, и они просто выпали, а библиотекарь не заметила. Поразительно, на какой земле мы, оказывается, ведем боевые действия. Завтра или послезавтра ты не придешь, я смогу посвятить весь вечер ей, не урвать одну главу или полторы. Все эти системы оборонительных укреплений, несущие конструкции, соединительные переходы. Поразительно. В Аместрис строят (и обучают) совершенно по другим принципам.  
Кроме того, символика фигур фундамента смутно знакома мне из алхимии. Вряд ли совпадение, но пока ты продолжаешь наполнять собой мои вечера, у меня нет времени об этом подумать. 

Утром, завязывая берцы, я встаю на твои следы. Еще один символ без значения, и я выбрасываю его из головы, готовый к новому рабочему дню. 

Все во Вселенной состоит из элементов, соединенных в определенной последовательности. Алхимик – тот, кто постиг принципы этих соединений. В самой сути системы, именуемой поэтами Вселенная, лежит закон подобия; изначальных элементов единицы. Алхимик разрушает объект до первичных составляющих и затем перекомбинирует их в произвольной последовательности, чтобы получить новый объект.  
Впрочем, последнее действие спорно, здесь мне платят только за нивелирование объекта, не вдаваясь в технические тонкости. [Какая ирония: процесс создания взрывчатого вещества из стабильной материи - один из самых сложных, сравнимый, пожалуй, с процессами вживления одних живых форм в другие, но здесь искусство совершенно ничего не значит.]  
Поток энергии, циркулирующий во мне, как в любом живом существе, замыкается, если соединить ладони. Складываясь, алхимические полукруги на ладонях образуют полный круг, который срабатывает ключом для запуска реакции. Материя преобразуется в субстрат, который, вступая в реакцию с кислородом воздуха, детонирует.  
БУМ!  
Камень, бетон, асфальт, металл, глина, плоть, кость, дерево. Кстати, мрамор и песчаник. Все они различаются по структуре, казалось бы, и анализ и последующая перегруппировка элементов должны были бы занять определенное время. На самом деле, это не так.  
На самом деле, детонируют и _взрываются_ они одинаково, иногда очень красиво. Фонтан белых и мягких, как снег, крошек известки, фонтан красных капель крови с серыми комочками мозгов и щепками кости, подсвеченные желто-красным огнем – взрыва не бывает без огня. Это красиво. Это гимн торжества человеческого разума над изначальным порядком вещей, это симфония могущества, это печать власти, что течет в моих руках.   
Мне двадцать четыре года. Я повелеваю структурой вещества. Я повелеваю жизнью.  
Не вижу в этом ничего, выходящего за рамки нормы. 

Эта удивительная книга все больше захватывает меня. В ней, например, говорится о древней алхимии, которой владели предки наших нынешних врагов, и о знаках, зашифрованных для потомков, которые умеют видеть. Сегодня меня отправляют в Тахагал, если книга не врет, там должно быть очень любопытное решение организации центральной части города.

Ты какая-то нервная сегодня.  
Хоукай, если хочешь выплакаться на чьем-то плече, будь так любезна, поищи его в другой палатке? У Мустанга, например, слейтесь в порыве раскаяния, забравшись под стол, высморкайте друг другу носы, настрадайтесь всласть. Мне нужно привести мысли в порядок, делать это под твои всхлипы не очень удобно.  
Хоукай.  
Почему я не прогоняю тебя?  
Ты трогаешь свежее воспоминание, своим вопросом словно мягкой кошачьей лапой, и я рассказываю тебе.   
_Оно покрылось корочкой, а ты заставляешь ее сдирать._  
Да, я был там, звуки в пустом пространстве относительно плоской пустыни разносятся далеко, особенно звуки выстрелов. Ни о каком героизме речи не шло, мы возвращались с задания, и это не было заданием пару дней погреть задницы на лежаках под южным солнцем. Они разворошили гнездо, я сунул в него паклю, чтобы пресечь хотя бы на этом этапе.   
_Из-под нее сочится сукровица, густая и прозрачная, как смола._  
Ночью в пустыне ничего не видно, ты не можешь надеяться на свет звезд там, где тянется пороховой дым и поле зрения пестрит пятнами оружейных вспышек. Тебе это знакомо, но ты никогда не была в самом центре.  
Серые соубы, палевые соубы. Не разобрать нихрена, я и не собирался, тем более влезать в эту мешанину потных плебейских тел. Подойдя на границу полета пули, я сложил руки и запустил реакцию.  
 _А под ней, оказывается, маленькая Хоукай, тебя никогда не учили, что нельзя расковыривать присохшие корки? Под ней, как под остывшей тонкой пленкой, кипел живой магматический огонь._  
Это был Хелег-Вал. Город древний, как сама пустыня, построенный переселенцами из Ксеркса, когда Ксеркс еще существовал. Ты хоть знаешь, что такое Ксеркс? А эти камни, эти каналы и укрепления, эти башни - знали.  
И тупые скоты в синих мундирах, и тупые скоты в коричневых соубах за одну только ночь раскрошили в песок знания нескольких сотен лет, нигде не записанные, никем не снятые.   
Она падала, как подрубленная тоненькая свечка, младшая из трех сестер-башен, белая в черной ночи, секундная стрелка по циферблату. Я не рассчитал силы, в ссадины на ладонях попал песок, они саднили. Солдаты хрипели вопли, небо полыхало красным подбоем, рушились между башнями, словно сломанные руки, галереи с «соляным» кружевом перил.  
Сломанные руки. Вывороченные из плоти кости, торчащие обломки, склизкие ошметки внутренностей – ко всему этому привыкаешь, и довольно быстро. Ты это знаешь. Рядом с тобой падали, наверняка, ошметки чьих-то не опорожненных вовремя кишок, или чья-то конечность; омерзительное зрелище. Ты видела в лагере калек с гнилыми, полными мух ямами вместо глаз, или сизые незарастающие раны, видела, Хоукай, но разница в том, что это все мелко. Это преходяще. Это расходный материал, который можно вывести из строя, и на смену ему найти новый.  
Там рушилась и умирала тайна мироздания. Словно передо мной, когда я уже поднял ногу, чтобы поставить на следующую ступень сверкающей лестницы разума, эта лестница оборвалась и скрылась в небесах. Навсегда.  
Упала Клаганди, уронив далеко свою корону; куски ее кого-то придавили. Упала Тер-Тагарат, и шпиль ее, прочерчивая золотом в зареве пожара, словно царапал меня изнутри. Упала Сохеб.  
Врата закрылись.

Теперь уходи.

Я бы на твоем месте перестал так цепляться за внешнее и раскрыл глаза пошире. Давай, маленькая Хоукай, у тебя столько возможностей. Вот лежит ишварский сержант, обрушенная стена зацепила его за ребро острым куском арматуры, теперь ребра его торчат, будто еще несколько пар недоразвитых конечностей, бархатистых от пыли, прилипшей к мясу. А вот – доблестный аместрийский сержант, посмотри, как гордо запрокинута его голова, с каким достоинством торчит из горла позвоночник. В чем разница между двумя этими трупами?  
Ни в чем. Они все умирают одинаково, одинаково бессмысленно, Хоукай. Жизни человека приписывают слишком большую ценность, вокруг нее возведены такие плотные стены мифов, что истину разглядеть очень трудно. Поэтому ты винишь себя за каждую оборванную жизнь, тратишь свое время, свои нервы, свой ум. Стареешь, преждевременно, стремительно, зазря.   
Третья сигарета. Где тебя носит, Хоукай? Шайтан побери, сегодня ведь не твоя вахта. Стряхиваю пепел. Когда тебя нет, я говорю с твоей тенью, бессловесная незаметная девочка, и почти не замечаю разницы.  
Пятая сигарета. Откладываю пачку, выплевываю на ладонь небольшой камень, похожий на сгусток крови. С той поры, как наши пути разошлись, мне стало немного как будто скучно по вечерам. Может быть, потому что я так и не нашел достойной замены той книге по архитектуре.  
Мне стали сниться сны. Красные, как огонь, и желтые, как небо над песком. Во сне я всемогущ. Но ведь и наяву нет того, что мне не дозволено?  
Не замечаю, как раскуриваю еще одну. Хоукай, мы здесь всего на два дня, один вечер, неужели же ты не придешь? Я неделю не слышал нормального человеческого голоса, только крики с приказами и хрипы умирающих. Только фон, шелест отработанного материала. Все они уже рождаются мертвыми, какая разница, как оборвать существование их никчемной, обросшей желтым жиром плоти?  
Половина четвертого утра. Хоукай. Неужели ты не придешь?...

Философский камень. Источник невероятной силы. Способ обойти принцип равноценного обмена.

Это могущество приравнивает меня к Креатору: в момент творения, когда вокруг меня вздымаются толщи песка, я наслаждаюсь плодом рук своих. Камень, бетон, асфальт, металл, глина, плоть, кость, дерево. Все обращается в песок. Мне больше не нужно высчитывать формулы приведения, ночами горбясь под тусклой керосиновой лампой. Нет искусственных границ, нет запретов и догм псевдоразумности, я выше игр в солдатики. Теперь я только творю.  
БУМ!

Превышение полномочий, огонь по своим частям, бессмысленные жертвы, неподчинение командиру, невыполнение приказа. 

Мне двадцать пять. Меня ждет трибунал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огонь и соль - не только агрессивные среды, это любовь и слезы.


	3. Параллели

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [а может быть, это не та часть, которая здесь нужна; этот кусок - из "Два крыла сокола", и в нем есть пейринг, которого быть не должно]
> 
> таймлайн - разговор Альфонсе с Селимом
> 
> _Но совпадения и сходства сами по себе ничего не стоят; они лишь _декорации_ к самой игре. А у нас с тобой разные игры, Хоукай, не пересекающиеся гребаные _разные_ истории, так что никто никому ничего не должен, и все эти параллели к Отцу никому не нужны_

Лиза гнала грузовик, не обращая внимания ни на тряску, ни на ухабы, ни на правила дорожного движения. В кобуре два пистолета, на поясе связка световых гранат, за спиной винтовка. У нее было полчаса, ну сорок минут. А у Альфонсе, может быть, полминуты.  
Прайд.  
Она не позволяла себе вспоминать щупальца страха, заползающие из-под привычных предметов в самую душу. Она - это – пережила. И должна помочь пережить Альфонсе.  
Она едва вписывалась в повороты. У нее полчаса. У Альфонсе, может быть, секунды.

Но когда грузовичок вылетел на поляну, Альфонса там уже не было. Только лужа темноты, самой первозданной, хищной и чистой черноты, которая сам ужас, и посреди нее, в луже черной крови, человек в белом костюме.  
И мальчик.  
\- Твою мать, - Хоукай выпрыгнула из машины, на ходу выдергивая чеку из световой гранаты.  
Она успела зажмуриться. Кимбли – нет, булькать он перестал. Прайд рассеялся, спрятавшись на кромке поляны. Хоукай подлетела к телу в белом.  
\- Привет, Багровый. Херово тебе? – она цепко осматривала шевеления тени. – Нет, я не спасаю тебе жизнь, и тебе советую так смотреть на ситуацию. У меня свои счеты с Селимом.  
Кимбли булькнул как-то особенно ядовито.  
\- И я тебя.  
Мальчик на краю поляны сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Неужели ты забыла меня, лейтенант?  
\- Нет, Прайд. Я тебя помню, - она вытащила еще одну гранату.  
\- Давай договоримся. Ты отдашь мне труп – я отдам тебе возможность уйти живой.  
\- Не пойдет.  
На этот раз Кимбли закрыл глаза. Лиза швырнула гранату в Селима так, что она взорвалась у самых ног мальчика.  
\- У меня световые патроны и запас этой красоты. Я даю тебе возможность уйти, Прайд.  
\- Ты не сможешь победить ночь!!!  
Зольф коснулся ее колена. Лиза на секунду опустила взгляд – он начертил круг. Она кивнула.  
\- Я попробую, - она плотно смежила веки, рванула чеку.

Кимбли показал два пальца, подумав, добавил третий. Хоукай кивнула, торопливо расстегивая его жилет и рубашку. Им удалось загнать Прайда в подобие бункера, минуты на две.. на три.  
Зольф больше не булькал.  
\- Ты не посмеешь отдать концы, - Лиза дернула ткань рубашки, зажав в кулаках края, оторвала полоску, - ты, дрянь, вытащил меня в Ишваре, и ты НЕ ПОСМЕЕШЬ скопытиться у меня на руках.  
Она осторожно и быстро сняла плащ с его плеч, подняла правую руку.  
\- Терпи, майор, ты помрешь, когда меня не будет рядом. Это приказ.  
Еще полоска мокрой ткани, связанная с первой неудобным узлом. Хоукай плотно прибинтовала его правую руку к шее.  
\- А сейчас прикинься пуськой и помоги мне тебя перенести.  
Зольф дернул уголками губ. Лиза подхватила его под спину.  
Крови было много. Она тащила его за подмышки, бросая взгляды на бункер, и думала отстраненно, почему вокруг него всегда столько крови.  
_Потому он и Багровый_  
Почему рядом с ним она погружается в кровь  
_Брось, Хоукай_  
по локоть, по колено, она пропитывается кровью  
_брось его, Хоукай, не будь дурой_  
но не уходит. Почему?

Лиза затащила Зольфа в грузовую кабину, кое-как закрепила. Белый он был, в белом костюме, и красный галстук на залитой кровью белой груди сбился. Лиза сдернула галстук, так похожий на кровавую струю.  
Вытерла руки об остатки рубашки, захлопнула дверцы, вернулась на водительское сидение.  
И куда теперь?  
В принципе, она знала одну больницу на окраине, где сначала зашивают, а потом задают вопросы.

***  
_(лет спустя)_  
\- Ты совсем не изменился, Зольф Джей.  
\- А ты изменилась, маленькая Хоукай. Грудь отрастила, молодец.  
Связки ему зашили, он мог говорить, но сипло и хрипло, как будто у него никак не получалось прочистить горло.  
В городе у военных было много конспиративных квартир, и не за всеми из них велось постоянное наблюдение.  
\- Имей в виду, я не собираюсь тебя благодарить  
\- За что?  
Лиза сидела на ручке кресла, в штатском, в водолазке с высоким горлом, из-за которого виднелся бинт. Зольф – за столом – читал какую-то очередную алхимическую книгу. В белом костюме, в белом галстуке. С двумя заживающими шрамами на шее.  
\- За то, что ты меня спасла, - морщится.  
\- Перестань.  
\- Я не буду больше с тобой спать!  
\- Оооо, да тебе не только связки, мозжечок перебило – чем же теперь думать будешь?  
Кимбли удовлетворенно улыбнулся.  
\- Я рад тебя видеть, маленькая Хоукай.  
\- Прости, не могу ответить взаимностью.  
\- Не говори. У тебя хорошие глаза, они врать не научились.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- И я тебя.  
Лиза откинулась на спинку кресла, закрыла лицо руками. Время повисло.  
\- Хоукай… ты ведь не плачешь?  
Лиза отрицательно мотнула головой.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, Зольф Джей, ненавижу, оставь меня в покое!  
\- Да сдалась ты мне.  
Он задавал вопрос. Она не могла ответить.  
\- Разберись с Мустангом. Моя последняя просьба в силе.  
Кимбли вернулся к книге.  
\- Мы уезжаем в Ишвар.  
\- Поздравляю.  
\- Тебя заплести?  
-Валяй.  
Она не могла найти слова. Он считал знание, поданное на блюдечке, бездарно потерянным.  
\- Но ты заходи, если вдруг надумаете вернуться, - Зольф сдался.  
\- Или ты, если вдруг окажешься неподалеку.  
Длинные темные пряди между пальцами, прохладные, гладкие.  
\- Ты снова подстриглась. Мустанг так и не сделал тебе предложение?  
\- Ждет, когда ты придешь и посоветуешь.  
В тот день она едва не опоздала на поезд.


End file.
